Dancing For Rain
by FlamingFlie
Summary: She crouched down next to him, the rain trickling down her back, making her shiver. She loved Fang, but did he love her? FAX!REVIEW! *After Max III*
1. Chapter 1

-1" OMG. Fang you r so hoot today!" Max said.

" I luk hoot doon't I?" Fang squealed.

" Bom!" Gas yelled.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nudge scream.

" I ate you Agel!" Gas said.

Iggie went to tree, but fell over bark, " OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

" What the hell." said Fang.

" I luv yoo," Max grined.

" Oh, me two!." ( LOL, OMG they R SOOOOO COOUUUTEE!!!).

" THAT GROSS DON"T MAKE OUT, FANG!!!"

" BUT I LIKE IT!!!!!! ;;l;

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" I Dont like u guoys!" Iggie said.

Iggie was going 2 run awway!

" FANG W-ere Iggie!"

" I Don no!"

**CLIFHANG!!!!**

**OMG, OMG, I LUV THIS FIC!!!! PLEAZE REVIEU!!!!!! **

**I LOVE WRITING!!!! ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... IF U REVIEU I GIVE U HUG!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing for Rain: ****_Chapter Two_**

The night could be described with many words; some not as pleasant as others, but the most prominent one was wet.

The clouds hung drearily over the treetops, leaking heavy, portly drops in fast torrents. It was perhaps this "enigmatic" phenomenon that kept the four children ( and the dog; a small Scottie thing that seemed to lack not only in self esteem but also in dialect and combative skills) clustered tightly together, under a fairly bristly pine tree.

The rain did nothing to dispel the argumentative mood circling around the course camp, and was more than likely half of the reason that the argument had started in the first place.

" Iggy, isn't there anything left?" Nudge, considered the chatterbox and the keeper of the flocks feeding schedule, was in a foul mood ( probably due to the considerable growl in the pit of her stomach). Iggy focused his unseeing eyes on her with hardly a shrug.

" Do you want the honor of having the last rotting apple, or shall I have the pleasure?" He held up the apple in question, regarding it with a queasy look despite the fact that it couldn't actually see it, Nudge sniffed loudly.

" You can," she pressed her back harder into the trunk of the tree, feeling the bark jut into her spine. " Max and Fang should be back soon anyway."

Iggy shook his head and cocked it, in a very birdlike fashion, to one side. " It's raining too hard, their going to have to walk back until it lets -" Nudge moaned loudly interrupting him and causing Angel and Gazzy to shift slightly on their uncomfortable bed of pine needles, she slightly lowered her volume, but the angry undertone in her eyes was still there.

She was hungry, presumably wet, and chilled to the bone, not only was this not a good combination, Nudge was known for her incredibly whiney attitude. " They better hurry up," she said under her breath and stared angrily, with no real reason in mind, at a particularly large clump of mud.

Unknown to her, she was going to have to wait for a long time.

W

" Fang, could you just stop for a second?" I gently placed my already soaked bag down on the ground and allowed my eyes to glance around the clearing before swiveling back to Fang's annoyed face.

" Are you tired already?" He wasn't angry, Fang didn't loose his temper easily, but I could tell he didn't like wasting time.

" Not unless you are, but have you got a load of this meadow?" I watched in fascination as a few drops of water lingered on a single leaf, before rolling off with a delicate splash. Fang, however, had a different opinion.

" I didn't know that you had such an attraction to flowers," he replied smoothly and I looked at him skeptically.

" You don't like the rain?"

" It's inconvenient."

" Isn't it alluring at all?"

" It's water Max," he looked flustered now and I hefted my pack onto my shoulders.

" I'm not an idiot Fang, but haven't you ever just looked at the scenery? Has it ever been anything but your enemy?"

Fang didn't answer for a moment and when he did, I was slightly surprised he had bothered. " It's had no reason to be beautiful to me."

I dropped my bag again, but this time pulled him to a stop next to me, " Fang, c'mere."

He let his pack roll off his back and reluctantly took the hand that I offered to him, indifference cast on his face.

" Look Fang," I reached up my hand and made his head point towards the meadow. " What do you see?"

" Leaves, tree's, grass-"

" Your as descriptive as a walnut," I growled.

" Fine, I see green grass and yellow leaves-"

" Don't think I won't slap you," threateningly, I advanced my fist towards his face and he held up his hands in surrender.

" Fine, it's rather 'alluring', am I released." I sighed and let go of his collar and he sidestepped around me, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Fang may not have been impressed by the nature, but it still conjured amazed feelings in me. I stared at the grass lightly littered with dew, an unbidden smile crossing my tightly sealed lips; I prayed Fang didn't ruin the moment.

Then again, when I turned to go, I would've sworn that Fang was grinning.

**AN: I have no comment on this, except for the ever needed: REVEIW!**

**Flamingflie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chuptre 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-1Iggie wun way an 'e don' luke fung noo moore.

" Fan! Y u do thaat?" Xam yell!!!

" I bout iggie men!" Fung sed,

" I luuuuvvv u fan!"

Fung kis amx passionaaaatliely.

Nude look wy, " go agel!"

Gas look wy 2.

OMG MOOORE FAXX!!!!!!!!!!!  
CMMON GOOYS! REVIEU REVIEU!

I LUV U GOOS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancing in the Rain: **_**Chapter Four**_

I felt like a drowned rat.

Hair clung in brittle, hopelessly tangled clumps around my head, hitting the back of my jacket with an annoying smack, every time I took a step.

There was the obvious phantasmal beauty of the rain, and then there was this; the fated after drudge that caused mayhems in streets, rancor in yards and brown, diarrhea colored crap on passerby's shoes.

It was an unspoken agreement that kept both Fang and I attached firmly to the ground. A resolutely instated belief that it was unsafe to abruptly take flight so close to a city was common sense, and therefore something we didn't participate in.

" Max," Fang was directly in front of me, giving me an excellent view of his so sought after, grimy rear. I walked faster so I didn't have to look at the disputed object, and fell into step beside him.

" What?" I suddenly wrinkled my nose and sneezed loudly, and my voice came out in that weak, hazy groan that can get you mistaken as a habitual smoker. " Wha' did you wan?"

" Bless you," he said out of habit and then looked over at me questionably. "Take off?"

I spared a glance around me, and seeing that nothing even remotely suggesting human presence, I nodded.

" Yeah, but just be careful."

" Why the sudden concern?" Fang raised and eyebrow and I replied, grinning.

"There was a tourist helicopter pad in town. I know that you just love to strike poses for photographers and old crusty pilots, but please don't let your mind rule out your actions."

" And I thought I was safe with my secret obsession," Fang chuckled and unfurled his wings.

We took to the skies naturally, although the lopsided shape of a human figure with oversized bird wings is anything but "natural".

The rain that has preceded our night ( darkness had settled like a blanket of wool: thick and fast ) flight made the air around us muggy, but despite that fact it felt considerably good ruffling through my feathers.

We didn't talk; the companionable silence was enough.

_( Conceivably a considerable amount of time has passed, or perhaps a mere minute, but in the end the timing won't really matter) _

If there had been a warning, any sign of it, we may have not responded the way we did. But as it was, it came so precipitously that nobody could have accurately predicted it.

" Fang!" The wind current hit me so hard that my wings wrenched awkwardly in one direction before falling limply to my back. I had no time to think, no time to fall with a hope for survival.

When I hit the ground, it was as if the earth had exploded around me in millions of different crystals. Every individual stone reflecting a different story, a different end. I know I called out a name, but I didn't know which name I was calling; was it Fang? Was there any other names to call? I tried to raise my hands, as if to say " I surrender", but they stayed, flaccid, at my sides.

Soft rain drops spiraled around my body, hitting my bruised flesh like supple impervious fingers. No noise escaped my mouth when I opened it, but it wasn't a scream of pain I was attempting to convey to the world, it was a surge of joy.

My skin rippled with a new elasticity and in that single moment, I believed I was truly dead.

_But if I'm dead why do I feel so alive? _

**Review dear " goos". **

**Flamingflie**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Fung luk in nac I " U sooooo Purttie… aye luv U but."

" Fung U hoot."

Gaz wun up stret. " IGIE where U!!!!"

Butt, Iggie goone.

"OMG moot! U bite y lipe!"

"O fung im ssssooooooooooooo sory !"

Mez hug fung.

"Wil u mary me?" Fung sed

"nooooooooooooo"

"Boot I lov u as u r!"

"y?"

" U hooter tan nude."

" OK I marty!"

" Glock!" Fung kuss mug.

MOOORE FAX, OKUY SO I WUZ LUKE THINCING OF MUNG HUVING KID!!!! WUT SOULD I NUM IT???

REVIEU! REVIEU! OMG!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dancing in the Rain: **_**Chapter Six **_

"Max!… Max?" The voice was familiar, but I didn't seem to register the wave of urgency it held. My body and my mind felt like somebody had hit the emergency shut down button, I really had no intention of answering, let alone moving my lips.

"Max, can you hear me…?" The last part sounded like somebody was trying to talk to me through a thick layer of ice and I could feel something distant poking my body (if it really was my body) painfully. That was perhaps the command that my mind needed to snap out of "shut down" mode.

The pain ricocheted through every limb in quick recession and I felt my lips part in a surprised and unwelcome gasp.

"Max!" It was Fang's voice, I was certain of that now, but the tone- merging on slightly joyous- confused me.

"Fang…" I mumbled in a drunken sounding slur and I allowed my eyes to slink open and dart around till I found his battered form leaning over mine. "You look like crap," I instantly observed.

"Feel like it," his body shook on its own accord as he lowered himself into a sitting position. "You doing any better?"

"Well I'm not unconscious, I think that qualifies for something," I rolled myself over (painfully, but a bearable pain) onto my side. "Did you break anything?"

"No," I didn't trust him to give me an honest answer and I didn't get one; I could tell his hand was broken from the way he held it still and cradled it next to his body.

"So your hand is naturally crooked?" He didn't reply and I pushed myself into a sitting position and examined my own injuries.

My shoulders, once rolled a couple of times, improved slightly and my wings and arms had seen much better days- but they had also seen shoddier- so I could deal with that. Worse case scenario I wasn't going to be able to be a proficient black jack dealer was a couple of days.

The thing that scared me the most though wasn't my minor injuries, it was that feeling. It had felt like I really died and when I tried to think back to that exact moment I remembered nothing; nothing except the gnawing feeling that there was something crucial I was missing. But what was it? My wounds had felt so much more substantial then, as if some of them had actually been fatal, what had changed that?

I picked myself off the ground carefully before extending a bruised hand to Fang. Of course being Fang he instantly rejected it and stood up with a grimace, attempting to convince me that he was absolutely fine.

"Don't worry Max, the trees broke my fall."

"Real reassuring," I snorted, but stopped mid snort because it hurt my lungs. "Okay," I composed myself with my back turned to Fang. "Let's get the heck out of here." I took a purposeful stride towards our camp and tried to wipe the frustrated look off my face.

Fang didn't follow me.

"Max?"

"What," I pivoted, hardly aware of the droplets of discomfort in my thigh, to see his hard set face. "What's up?"

"Max, we should be dead." It was a statement and it fell heavily down on my shoulders.

"I know," I said in a very small voice. "But were not, so…." My voice drifted off and he startled me by speaking louder than necessary.

"Do you have any idea what that storm was about?"

"I think it was caused by the collision of hot and cold air in the atmosphere, but why it's here I don't know. Are you saying there's something at work here?" He nodded slowly and I continued. "But what?"

"Strange things just follow us around," Fang muttered wryly and I looked unknowingly at the sky.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we have to stop and figure all of them out. I'm starved." With that I grabbed Fangs arm and dragged him towards our temporary settlement.

But I still hadn't forgotten the lingering darkness and moments of insanity earlier.

**Please review and sorry for the filler. **

**Flamingflie**


	7. Chapter 7

-1"Fung! U luv Ma!"

"Nuuu!!" Fung sed.

"OMG! Fung don' lub mu!" Mux wuz hur.

"EI ATE UUUU!!" Fung sad!

Mux cree…. Fung wun way.

"O non!" Mux hoog Guz. "eye lub Fung!"

Fung wuz in korn feld w/ uggy.

"I afriiad" fung sed and uggy hoof fung.

"eye sory" uggy sed "Y?"

"I lub mux!!"

"Thun y u scar?" Ug sed.

"cuz, I don wan hur it!"

"O!"

"yeeee" fung sad.

"Marty it fung!"

OK" fung sed.

OMG Wull FUNG MARTY MUX?? SOOOOO CUOTE!! REVU REVU!!  
I LUV U POPLE!

ILUVFAX!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dancing for Rain: **_**Chapter Eight**_

Yeah, Yeah, I know what you're thinking. This is the part where the lovely bird kids join back up with their other bird kid friends, rejoice and eat. Well, as it was, we were still in the middle of nowhere and the flock was nowhere in sight. I know-- it's all Fang's fault.

"Fang, I hate to tell you this, but you and your 'masculinity' has gotten us lost _again_." It was pathetic really, we're freaking bird kids and we're lost, we have innate direction abilities and yet we're still stumped. I shoved my fingers deep into my jacket pocket until it looked like I had a jutting manhood and groused into my hood. Things never turned out 'Max's Way', I'd have an amazingly good Oprah sob story.

"This doesn't make sense!" Fang, stoic man of America, was finally feeling the grasp of intense frustration. I should congratulate him on his newly found feelings.

"And you're just finding this out? Where the hell are we!" I had long since abandoned the large jugs of milk that were inside of my backpack (who needs calcium?) and now, the much lighter loaves of bread were pushing into my back uncomfortably. I dropped it on the ground uncerimounsly and attempted to restrain my sticky bangs.

"It's like were on a magnet-- or a bird kids equivalence of a magnet-- what screws up a bird kids compass?"

"I dunno Dorothy, but we sure ain't in Kansas anymore." I gazed up at the blank sky. No stars, no moon, no nothing. "Fang what was the forecast?"

"Hmmm?" Fang snapped his head over towards me and I rolled my eyes and repeated the question. " Slightly cloudy and rain until late in the evening."

"Right, shouldn't we at least be able to see the moon?" I pointed, without much reason, to the empty sky.

"We should. Let's fly up." Fang made to open his wings and I let out a small shriek and instantly tackled him to the ground.

"Are you freaking nuts? We were practically ripped to pieces last time we decided to 'fly'! You probably have a concussion… or a fever." I worriedly put my hand on his forehead and he angrily ripped it away, cursing for my idiocy of ramming his bad hand into the ground.

"What the fuck Max!" He pushed me off of him and lay on the ground breathing heavily, I watched him for a couple more moments as his breathing began to stabilize.

"Sorry," I mumbled and ran a hand through my ponytail absently. "I just think that flying isn't such a good idea right now."

"Then what do you suggest?" Fang, wincing again, lifted himself up and looked down at me. My arms were wrapped around my knees and pulled tightly to my chest. I gave him a half ruffled eyebrow raise.

"I suggest that we stay where we are for now. If we walk more, we're just going to get lost. We'll wait for the sky to clear and see where we stand." I was the leader wasn't I? I brushed my wet legs off and stretched them against the tree as I leaned upward. "In the meantime, we are going to find shelter and eat bread. It's too wet to start a fire."

"Anything else Hitler?" Fang shot sarcastically, but I ignored him.

"Would asking for a hug be to much?" His eyes widened at this comment, and I smile, knowing I had caught him sufficiently off guard. "I thought so."

I turned away from his confused face and dug through the contents of my bag, then grimaced when I pulled out a lump of what I presumed used to be bread.

"I suggest we try the ravioli." I jumped sky high (okay not literally) when I heard Fang's voice that close to my head and dropped the unsavory food onto the ground, where it resumed it's slimy and discombobulated form.

"Why the hell did you do that!" I hissed, flipping around at the ever so arrogant Fang. His eyes shown only amusement, but his lips were pointed upwards in an obvious smile.

"Do what?" You know what? That doesn't deserve an answer.

I ignored him (are we picking up a pattern here?) and went over to his sack and began to dig through it for ravioli.

The can was difficult enough to open and I resorted back to the caveman days and ended up smashing it open with a rock. Once it was open, however, another problem reared its ugly head. How the hell was I supposed to eat it? I pondered this for a couple of moments (much like the pondering I did before vowing that I would never shave my legs because it was to much hassle) and then screwed all etiquette and tipped it into my mouth-- shaking it just right so that the ravioli came out in a steady trickle (it really is a skill). This was around the time that Fang decided that he wasn't a mute and speaking wasn't above him.

"So Max, I was thinking. Since we're not starting a fire, maybe we should strip and sleep on top of one another to keep warm."

I blanched and nearly threw up tomato sauce all over myself.

This was going to be a long night.

**Review my podlings!**

**Flamingflie**


	9. Chapter 9

"I BILLL!!" FUNG MARTY MUX!!

Fung kils mung an thuy do it!!

OMG Wull Mux be PREGGO?

"OMG FUNG I be Prengat!"

"U Lub U!" Fung kuss Mux. OMG SOOOO CUUOTE

Iggy lub nude! !!

Wull nude marty Igny?

Igy sed "Wull U marty nude?"

OMGOMGO OMG OMG!!

Nude dud!

Fung ad Mux wen on honnymon!! OMG OMG

"Fung cun we gooo Jamiacia?"

"I lub U mux! YEESSS!" Fung sed.

Mux luv fung berry nuch!

Thuy Kislt.a!

**OMG OMG OMG!!**

**Wut Wull hapeioan Nex? **

**RED!! REVEEW! **

**I LUB U GUY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dancing for Rain: **_**Chapter Ten**_

"So…you cold?"

A couple of silent hours had passed and those were perhaps the first three words that had been spoken since Fang's earlier comment.

I had not slept a wink (and I doubt he had either, though he pretended he did) and now, my nerves were frazzling to an end and my tortured eyes were swelling with sleep deprivation. So you can imagine me not being so keen on talking in my idiotic state.

"What?" You flipping freaking stupid non-menstruating male. I was seething and slightly crusty, so I didn't make eye contact with the grown Y chromosome.

"You heard me," he growled evasively and I rolled my shoulders with a loud and unsettling crack.

"No, I didn't." I responded maturely.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"This is ridiculous." Fang, who had been leaning on a tree a good ten feet away from me, got up with a crunch and walked over to me. I had to squint to see him as he bent down and offered his good hand out in a peace offering. "Truce?"

"What are we 'trucing' on?" What had the original argument been about? He had said some sexual joke, then I had ignored him and the tension and stress of our situation had blown it completely out of proportion. Oh, that.

"I believe idiocy and stubbornness, but it may be something different." I didn't need to see him to know he was holding back a cocky grin.

"That was it." I shook his hand.

Okay that simple four word sentence doesn't sum up a handshake with Fang-- actually it's a poor representation. He actually has very nice hands, big, strong, calloused… okay I'm getting ahead of myself, but let me tell you, that handshake was way out of the confines of 'nice'.

God, I sound like a hormonally infused teenager (which, I am), and no I'm not admitting anything. Just throwing the ball folks, it hasn't made it out of the park yet and it doesn't plan on getting there.

"Are you going to let go?" I looked down and realized that my hand was still encased in his. I repressed a blush and took it out calmly.

"Er right," I bit my lip and purposely looked past his head, into the dark forest. "I'm on first watch then, and you sleep."

I snapped my eyes back on his face just in time to see it open in argument. I slid my finger up to his chin and closed his mouth, and then it dawned on me what I had just done and I withdrew my hand. "Are you about to argue? I don't want to hear it buddy, you get your ass on the ground and you sleep. The longer you argue, the less time I get to sleep." Pathos, Ethos and logos eh? Max one, Fang zero.

"I hate you," he mumbled as he sank down to his knees and laid his head on a rock.

"Actually you love me Fang." I bleakly sat on the ground next to his head.

"Ah, but I'm not the one proclaiming it the world." I ground my teeth, he played dirty.

"And I was on drugs. You should try it sometime, you might be a little less standoff-ish."

"Real nice Max. I feel so good after a comment like that." He rolled over so he wasn't facing me.

"Don't worry Emo boy, I'm sure there's a place for you in this cruel world." He mumbled something I couldn't hear and satisfied with his non-existent answer. I pushed my back up against the bark and watched the unending darkness press closer to our bodies.

I should've known something was going to happen. My spidey senses should've been screeching a warning signal. But I'm a dolt and Spiderman could fillet me across the sidewalk. So I sat, oblivious to the fun little monsters of the night, and counted the mosquito bites on my thighs.

And let me tell you, they were sexy thighs.

**Review you idiots, or I'll eat your mothers!**

**Flamingflie**


	11. Chapter 11

-1"OMG U R CUOTE!" Igsny tolded Nude as sheep lik har Lippies.

Max wunt liposuction.

Hur bobas R HUUUGGE!!

"OMG THEM R BIG!" Sed Fung!

"I No!" Sed Mux.

"Fung gotta go!" Sed Fung. Fung pead on Nude.

She likce it!

" OMG goldiean Show!" Sed Nude.

"Im dirt!" sed Gaz.a

"We no." Sed Fung "We ate u!"

Gaz blewer his breeans out.

They were red and pregnaa;t.

"Gaz hud un babee marmuseet."

"It cut U!" Sed Nude.

"I lick Blod." Sed fung.

**OMG OMG OMG**

**MUSAL REVEWIUA!**

**MY MUM LUV Mu Stora!**

**I So Guwd!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMFG!!**


End file.
